Not the Same thing at all
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: Dasey love my version of how the final season should have ended. One shot for now but might make it longer
1. Not the same thing at all

I do knot own the characters of LWD. Storyline is mine.

Why deny it. Cant fight it. Going to lose it. Better fight for it. Need to have it. Dasey, what more can I say.

Truman is bye bye in this story Casey never got back with him. And lets face it Derek with Emily is just bad, so in my LWD world it does not exist…

**Derek POV**

Her words burned through my veins like acid. "Step-brother," I attempted to correct her.

"Same difference," I could have thrown up at that moment. It was not the same. It was not the same at all. That look on her face is what pushed me over the edge. She looked at me with the smile she saved for Sam. The ohh, my favorite little puppy is so sweet.

Derek Venturi was not a puppy. Or a coward. And he definitely was not Casey McDonald's brother. Eww just thinking the word made his skin crawl.

I walked around the island in the center of the kitchen slowly to walk away from her. She didn't even turn to look at me. How dare she feel that she is safe now because she has sickly labeled me her bro…broth. I don't even want to think it.

And finally anger, it took root in my body its familiar sensation helping me relax and took a step towards her silent form. She was leaning over the counter, forgetting her beloved brother (ahh) was here at all.

My body pressed lightly against her back and the warmth of his breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as I whispered into her ear, "is it really the same thing Casey?"

"You would love that wouldn't you," I continued harshly, "a way to keep me close but never close enough. Fine! You win. We can have your family feel good moment. The perfect little family. And of course the perfect big brother. But there is something I need to do first."

She opened her mouth to respond, but for once in her life found that she had no words. I turned her slowly in my arms and kissed her. A shockwave soared through her.

Her mouth opened out of surprise which seemed to be exactly what Derek wanted as his tongue slid into her mouth caressing gently. I groaned slightly enjoying the taste of her.

I pushed harder into her, her body bending backwards slightly and then I stopped. Had to stop. He had to stop. Before she freaked out. Before someone walked in. Before I couldn't stop.

I didn't look at her just walked away. Maybe ran, to my room. She wasn't following me. But she also didn't kill me so who knows. I flopped on my bed and waited for the inevitable eruption of crazy to hit.

Casey POV

"Same difference," wasn't it the same? After three years of fighting and arguing. After three years of coming to each others rescue. Three years living together. Wasn't it the same?

He didn't answer just glared at me and walked away. I was used to the rebuff, I didn't even bother to watch as he left the room silently. Whatever. I was going to Queens he was not going to ruin it. I looked down at some of the course information when I felt him behind me.

His body was pushed against the back of me, his warmth slithering across the minimal distance between us. "Is it really the same thing Casey?"

I tensed. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. We were never close like this. Ok we fought and were all up in one anothers space but that was always the heat of the moment. But this obvious invasion of personal space as his delicious smelling cologne clouded my mind and words fell away. My body felt on fire, heart racing.

"You would love that wouldn't you," he continued harshly, "a way to keep me close but never close enough. Fine! You win. We can have your family feel good moment. The perfect little family. And of course the perfect big brother. But there is something I need to do first" I could hear the anger rising in his voice and maybe something else was there…pain.

He spun my in his arms. I was swimming in brown eyes. My body moving on autopilot to afraid to speak or move and possibly break the spell he had cast over me. And then he was kissing me. Pressing me to forcefully against the counter.

I took a quick intake of breath and his tongue slid into my mouth. Begging me to respond and for the life of me I could not think why I wasn't supposed to be kissing this boy. The world disappeared and for that instant I was not Casey keener never goes against the grain McDonald and he was not the great Derek Venturi.

We were just two people who for this moment and maybe only this moment needed each other more than air. Then he was gone. And the world went back to black and white. I couldn't move or think as his feet pounded up the stairs.

No Derek, it wasn't the same at all…


	2. When its all said and done

I'm really sorry this has taken so long but I haven't had the right spurt of inspiration in a few days…

Sinistera of the Akatsuki, lwd rocks, maxthieriotluvr, wprincessannw, and Laura Ferrari thank you soooooo very much for the reviews! I love feed back good or bad :)

I don't own Life with Derek but the storyline is mine…

_Previously…_

_We were just two people who for this moment and maybe only this moment needed each other more than air. Then he was gone. And the world went back to black and white. I couldn't move or think as his feet pounded up the stairs._

_No Derek, it wasn't the same at all…_

Casey POV

Its been approximately six hours fifty three minutes and thirty one…thirty two… thirty three well you get the picture since the incident. I say incident because I don't know what else to think. I mean Derek my annoying cocky egotistical step-brother (somehow the step needed to be put back in her thoughts) had kissed me.

Not just kissed me blew my brain into several pieces before retreating to his room. And I hate to admit it but it was the best kiss I have ever had…ever.

So I am in my room. Pacing back and forth knowing he's only a few feet away and I am going insane. My pros and cons list didn't help me at all. Sure he got everyone at school calling me klutzilla, but then he stood up for me and got them to leave me alone, he even sent Sam to rescue me knowing I would ignore him.

And then there was Marti's summer class that I volunteered to teach… and he got all the kids to misbehave but then he saved me with the obstacle course and put my hula hoop forced field on.

For every crappy thing he has ever done I am starting to realize he has helped me out just as much. Talk about mixed signals. And now this. We are about to have our family feel good moment and maybe find a truce between us and now now ahhhhh he kisses me and changes the game all over again.

I mean its not as if I lo… like Derek. There is absolutely nothing about him that I look for in a potential boyfriend…

"So now I'm a potential boyfriend," a voice I knew to well announced over my shoulder. I didn't even hear him come in. He was reading over my shoulder at my newest attempt at a list.

"Der-ek, get out of my room. Did you ever hear of knocking?" I returned to the safeness of our bickering.

"Well I figured by now you had gone over all your lists about five times and your brain was about to explode because you don't know how to admit that your in love with me" smirk soundly in place he finished his accusation.

"I… I am not. And. And why did you do this Derek. Everything was falling into place so nicely. Then you and your lips and accusations throw out the window everything I think I know… I mean come on. Its not like we could date. (Pacing has re-ensued Casey's rant begins) and you hate me! And I. Well I don't know what to think about you.

"One minute you are Marti's big sweet brother and the next you are stealing all my clothes. You ruined most of my relationships or at least tried to. But then you save my prom. You are all over the place and I cant even tell what to think.

Oh my god, I do like you. But you infuriate me and your obnoxious and care more about girls than anything. Well maybe except Marti. Could this work. We are going to University soon, but what about our parents, friends? I mean what will they think. We will only kill one another anyway. But maybe."

I turned around and there was Derek sitting on my bed quietly waiting for me stop like he knew I had to get every thought out before I could out the puzzle together. Smirk gracing his lips and for maybe the first time ever it didn't make me want to hit him.

Derek POV

I have been listening to he pacing for almost seven hours. She is way to predictable and come on seven hours to figure out what only took me three seconds, I thought she was supposed to be the smart one.

Right about now she is figuring out that I am not the ass she really thinks I am. And ok I have done crappy things to her but I have also saved her…a lot. Its who we are. Hot and cold. Summer and winter. And that's the best part. No girl I have ever dated ( I use the word dated loosely) has ever challenged me the way she does.

No one has ever made me want to fight back so much. It was our first fight in the bathroom upstairs, the one we got locked in (because of Casey might I add) when she actually had the nerve to squirt the shampoo on me. It was right then and there that I figured out that I loved that girl. Craziness and all.

I stepped out of my room silently, but she is way to consumed to hear me anyway. I take the few steps that have always separated us and enter her room. She is sitting at her desk…another list, and this one is, Potential boyfriend I like the way that sounds.

"Der-ek, get out of my room. Did you ever hear of knocking?" she yells at me falling into old habits.

"Well I figured by now you had gone over all your lists about five times and your brain was about to explode because you don't know how to admit that your in love with me" this would get hr blood boiling.

Three, two, one…

"I… I am not. And. And why did you do this Derek. Everything was falling into place so nicely. Then you and your lips and accusations throw out the window everything I think I know…" she so cute when she can' function. Too much information for her to process but she will get there, so I take a seat on her bed and wait for the good part.

"But maybe…" ahh music to my ears.

"Look Case, this isn't rocket science or anything its really really simple," I stood up and walked towards her. She took a step forward too, but I don't think she meant to. My hands found her shoulders, begging her to look into my eyes.

"You either want to be with me or you don't. Forget everyone else they will deal, this is about you and me. Honestly its always been about you and me. So Casey am I your brother? (still hate saying it or thinking it or just ew) Or…?"

She was looking everywhere but at me face. "I know I look good but seriously this is a moment we are having here Case can I get a little focus?" A small smile came to her lips but I could tell she was trying not too. I let my hands slide down her arms and pulled her closer as they rested at the small of her back.

"Come on Case, what's there left to be afraid of?" She was really going to make me say it. Wasn't it enough that I confessed first, wasn't it enough all the cutesy little girly lines that I word never say to anyone but her… of course not. Not for Casey McDonald always gotta take things the hard way.

She pulled out of my grasp and walked away. "Derek this effects so many people how can you act like they don't matter," I could hear the tears coming and every fiber of my being screamed RUN! I took a deep breath. I might as well put all my cards on the table.

"Because I love you, and _they_ don't matter. Not when I can finally have you. Three years of watching you date losers who make you want to be someone other than yourself. And yes you aggravate the hell out of me sometimes but I wouldn't have you any other way." Man did I turn out to be a pansy or what.

"Derek," she whispered my name…

Ok cliff hanger much…

Reviews are lovely and make my day about 10 thousand times brighter!

Love Always,

Artemis


	3. Rabbit Hole

I know its short...but more is to come. Thank you again Sinistera of the Akatsuki, lwd rocks, wprincessannw, and S girl you are the reason I want to keep going with this story...

I do not own LWD or the characters (but i would totally let michael seater own me ;)

Casey POV

Part of me wanted to bolt. Part of me always wants to run, because its safe running. Quiet, peaceful that's who I was. I wanted the white picket fence. At least that's who I was around everyone but Derek. The sweet, caring, helpful, girl who never stepped out of line.

But when I was with him I couldn't control it anymore. The me who screamed and got into fights. Not a shell of me or someone he wanted me to be, just me.

And ok, he is immature and a bit of a man whore and that smirk is not half as cute as everyone thinks… ok it is but he should not be aware of how adorable he can be it only makes his head bigger.

So what's it gonna be Casey. Run back home to mommy or see how far the rabbit hole goes?

"Derek…" she his name.

"I, I think I love you too. But there are so many things to consider, so many people. I mean we leave for school soon… do we tell mom and George? What about Lizzie, Edwin and Marti. Plus the new baby…"

I didn't get another random thought out due to a certain someone crashing his lips to my own. I didn't hesitate to respond this time opening my mouth slightly. I wanted to memorize the way he felt. The way I felt. He ended our kiss slowly exaggerating his movements.

"Sorry Case, what were you saying," he commented as he nuzzled my neck.

"I, uhh, it doesn't matter anyway," was all I could think as I captured his lips with my own. Amazing, wonderful, terrific, none of these words were quite right.

Free. That's was I felt. Free and alive.

Derek POV

She started rambling on and on about who cares what, all I could hear were four words over and over again. I love you too. Again pansy, I know but give me a break here I have been playing cat and mouse with this girl for years.

"Say it again," I commanded. I wanted to hear it again.

She giggled, "You first."

"I love you," I said without hesitation.

Her smile melted me…Jesus when did I become a marshmallow?

"I love you Derek Venturi," her words were music to my ears.

Knock, knock, "Casey," a shorter brunette walked into Casey's room without waiting for her sister to say come in… "oh my gosh. I didn't see anything I didn't see anything I didn't see anything," Lizzie kept muttering as she tore out of Casey's room.

"Aghh, I thought I would get a few days to enjoy this before we had to tell everyone," I muttered to myself.

Tune in next week to see if Casey and Derek can survive DUN DUN DUN telling the family…

How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws.

I truly love Alice in Wonderland…

Love Always,

Artemis


End file.
